


[Podfic] Fiat Lux

by Liannabob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Light Angst, Morning Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 04, Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: A podfic (audio version) of ObliOblia's story "Fiat Lux"Summary (by author):   Sunlight drifts idly through gossamer curtains, and Lucifer groans, seizing an unused pillow and pulling it over his face. Yesterday was difficult as these things go—as many of them have gone since he returned from Hell—and the evidence of the remnants of those particular doubts and fears arc from his back in twin sheets of dark, leathern flesh.Well, damn.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] Fiat Lux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiat Lux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781251) by [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla). 



> Notes from author: Day 16! (Still getting caught up) Prompt: Leather/Mummification (let's call this more inspiration than literal)

Podfic length: 19 minutes

Download link (via Dropbox): [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2m44mx4xll84fo/Fiat%20Lux.mp3?dl=0)

Please enjoy!


End file.
